A Sick Panda And His Caring Tiger
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: For true lovers, not even sickness can stop love and worry.


"Sorry Ti, that we *cough* couldn't go to the *cough* *cough* festival like I promised we would." A very sick and somewhat tired Po rasped out. As he was laying in his bed along with a semi large grey blanket on him, that was covering him from all the way from up from his neck to his feet and a small white pillow that he was resting his head on. While his mate Tigress, was sitting crisscrossed on the floor in her yellow outfit on the right side of him. For she had both of her paws placed in a small plain wooden bowl that was filled with steaming hot water. In said water, was a small hand towel, that was she was letting soak in the hot water. Once she figured enough was sealed in the towel, she lifted it out with both of her paws and rang it over the bowl until no more water flowed out of the small towel. It was then, she had gently placed the warm damp towel on top of her panda's forehead.

"It's alright Po, you don't worry about it." She gently told him, placing her warm yet wet left paw on his right cheek and began to rub it gently. Yet, even though he could tell in his lover's voice and in her sweet gesture that she was giving him. That she wasn't mad about missing the festival that was taking place in the warm sunset glow that was hovering over the Valley of peace. He was still feeling bad about it, as he turned his head slowly to the right so he was looking in her eyes.

"How can I not worry about it kitten, I mean how long has it been since we *cough* have been on a real date together? What with all these missions lately, we *cough* have hardly even had the time to play checkers together." Po stated to her, feeling an anger come over him with what all has been happening for him and her. Yet, he soon calmed himself. Knowing the anger wouldn't fix anything and would just make his cold even worse. What calmed him down even more than that though, was the small sad frown Tigress was giving him

"Dumpling, there's no need to get all upset about such things. I mean, just think of all the games of checkers we have played before all of this. Including all the wonderful dates you and I have been on together. Besides, I see dates in a way others don't seem to." Tigress simply told him, turning her once sad frown into one that was a warm smile. Rubbing her panda's cheek even more to let her words sink in even more. Just as she said that though, the two could hear loud cheering and many laughs out in the distance of the valley. Simply hearing the people enjoy themselves to the fullest extent. Something that upon hearing such happiness, made Po slowly sit up from his laying position. Which caused him to pull his cheek away from his tiger's paw.

"That's it, we *cough* are going." Po firmly stated, taking his left paw from under the covers and brought it up to his forehead. When he did this, he grabbed the small hand towel hard. Making it leak in his left paw and drip onto his blanket somewhat. He didn't care though, as he then moved his bare feet from under the covers and placed them on the hard-wooden floor that was just inches beneath his bed.

"Po, what do you think you are doing?" Tigress questioned him with concern, getting up from her sitting position.

"I'm keeping my *cough* *cough* promise to you, we are going to the festival." Po stated to his feline in a serious yet calming tone. He then used his right paw to tighten the blanket that was covering it and tossed it off of him. Revealing him to be his in his usual shorts while his blanket landed onto his bed. Once he finished getting the blanket off of himself, he got to his feet. What he wasn't expecting however, was that the sudden rush of his movements would make him began to feel light headed. Resulting in him staggering. Thinking quickly however, Tigress had placed her right paw on the middle of Po's chest. While she had placed her right paw on the middle of Po's back. Keeping, the now panting panda from falling over.

"You're not going anywhere Po. You're going to get back in bed and rest. You understand me." Tigress told him bluntly, giving him a look that read 'don't even think about arguing with me. Something he sure wasn't going to do, mainly because she always won their arguments. So, knowing he wasn't going anywhere, he sighed and with the help of Tigress got back in bed.

"You know *cough* you don't have to get that *cough* serious." Po commented, laying his head back onto his pillow while lifting his paw back up to his forehead. Placing the still warm wet rag back onto his forehead. While he did this, Tigress covered his body back up with his blanket.

"Yes, I do. Otherwise you go and do reckless things. Like trying to go to a festival while your sick." Tigress said to him, reminding him of what happened only seconds ago. Which made Po groan a little, she had then turned around and reached down to the ground and had grabbed the small bowl of hot water with her left paw and had stood back up once she did. After she had done this, she turned back to Po and gave him a small sigh.

"Po, I just don't you to end up worst than you already are. You walking around and such will do just that, I mean you nearly fell and what would've happened if I wasn't here to catch you. I'm not trying to be mean in my words hun, I'm just trying to help the panda that I love in the condition that he's in." Tigress calmly told him in a manner that only she could bring out to him. Something Po knew, and as such made him have a small frown on his face. Not realizing in the heat of moment that had just happened, he had made his feline worry more than what she has already has been. He was just trying to make her happy, but in doing so, had done the complete opposite. Knowing what he had done was wrong, he knew had to say something to her.

"I'm sorry Tigress, I just wanted to *cough* keep my promise to you. I hate breaking my promises to people, especially *cough* promises I have made to you." Po sadly told her, looking in her eyes with regret that he couldn't keep the promise he made to her. What she did next though, made his eyes widen and feel a bit of confusion run throughout his body.

"Po.." As she slowly bent down and kept the bowl of water steady as to not spill it. She then placed her head on top of her panda's head. Making her forehead now start to become wet from the rag. Like when Po grabbed it though with his paw, she didn't care and instead starred deeply in his eyes.

"You did keep your promise. It's like I said before, I see dates in a different way. For me, it's simply about being next to you and enjoying everything with you. To enjoy the happiness, the sadness, the sights, the touches, the feelings and everything more. It's all pointless if I'm not next to you. This right now, I consider a date, because I'm with you and only you." Tigress lovingly whispered to him, giving his lips a gentle lick with her tongue and then a small kiss afterwards. Po didn't know what to do, let alone say in that moment. All he could do was stay silent, as he watched Tigress pull her head away from his and stand back up straight.

"I love you Po. Now I'm off to make you some warm noodle soup which will hopefully help that throat of yours out." Tigress smiled, walking to the panda's door and grabbing the left end of it with her right paw, slowly opening it. Once She did, Po came out his state and spoke up.

"Ti," Tigress then turned her head to the right slowly, so she was staring at Po.

"I love you to and thank you *cough* for everything. Including the kind and truthful words. Just know I'm the same, anything *cough* only matters when I get to experience *cough* it with the one and only kind of tiger that exists in this world…you and you alone." Po stated to her in a loving manor, his mouth flowing with words that Tigress knew to be true and, in a way, made her feel even more special to him than ever before. It was with those words, that she nodded her head and left the room. Closing the door behind her and began walking down the hallway with the now cool bowl of water close to her chest to prepare a soothing meal for the panda. Knowing that even though he was sick and ill, she like always, whenever life struck him. She would make him happy and try her best to make him feel better. Little did she know, Po was thinking the same thing in making sure she would be happy through this. You know what they say though, lovers. True lovers, always do their best to help the other no matter what.


End file.
